


[Authorized translation]Nathan Needs a Break from Work

by cat_pure



Series: Translation about Deadpool [5]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M, NFSW, porn with little plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 只是一发工作时间需要小心背后的短程车，带着一点点剧情的porn.





	[Authorized translation]Nathan Needs a Break from Work

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nathan Needs a Break from Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409596) by [sox28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sox28/pseuds/sox28). 



> 授权有一阵子了，非常抱歉拖到现在才开始翻，夜深发车不废话，blow job出没，甜酥酥的夫夫肉，望食用鱼块！

Wade坐在沙发上放空脑袋发着呆，披萨盒子摆的到处都是，嘴里鼓囊囊地塞满了食物，熏肉的碎屑还沾了一些在脸上。  
来自Nate的电话响起来时，他盯着手机屏幕思索了两秒——现在时刻，是…凌晨三点整：那个古代人在这时候打过来能是干什么？  
Wade按下接听键。  
“Wade，你现在有空吗？”电话那端的话音连同细微的呼吸声一起传来。  
“嗯…对，我并不是在睡觉或者做什么…你还好吗？”  
“所以说，你现在是有空还是？”  
“就…算是…？”  
“那再好不过，因为现在…”Cable顿了顿，“我在你门外。”

Wade一下挂断了电话跳起身，顺着门上的猫眼朝外看去，确定无疑那就是Nathan·古代人·Summers，脸上还挂着非常Cable风格的骄傲微笑。他打开门，Nate挺拔的身姿跨进门里，伸出长臂将Wade搂进了怀里。  
Wade愣了一下，回抓住圈在身侧的手臂，出口的音节难得有些结巴：“呃，嘿—哥们？”  
Nate的脸深深埋在他的颈窝里，Wade渐渐放松下身体包容着这个拥抱，微微叹了口气。Nate拉开两人的距离，直视着他的眼睛道，“我最近一直做文书工作忙得不可开交，想着也许来见你，能让我换种心情清醒大脑…你真的要带着面具睡觉吗？”  
“呃…我其实没在睡觉，就是…赶上了一个专题广告片。”  
Nate坐到沙发上，体重将所占的位置压出凹陷，顺着他的话问道，“那么…他们准备在凌晨三点钟的时候卖给观众什么？”  
“速易洁系列的清洁工具（Swiffer ×注1），干湿两用拖布什么的。”  
Nate轻声笑了起来，环视着Wade乱七八糟的地板，“看起来你可能确实需要一个。”  
“我没指望公司这么快就送货到门。”Wade很高兴他没摘下面罩，因为Nate似有若无碰着他右脚的动作实在难以让他忽略其中的调情意味，而那让热度涌上他的脸，“所以…你就是出来忙里偷闲？”  
“是啊，”Nate坦言不讳地点了点头，“怎么了？”  
“呃…没什么，只是我以为你应该总有比来找我更优先级别要做的事情——”  
“Wade，你是怎么看待我的？”  
“哈？你相当完美（perfect），基本上可以称之为耶稣上帝一类的…”  
“不，Wade，你，是怎么想我的？”  
“唔…”Wade发出一声吞咽的声音，“你很高大，英俊又神秘（Mr.tall,dark and handsome），先生…你想让我说什么呢？古代人？我觉得你知道我是怎么看待你的——”  
“那你知道在我心里你是什么样子的么？Wade？”  
Wade叹了口气，“我烦人的要命，喋喋不休，总干那些没意义的事，精神根本（fucking）不正常…而且我总是很混乱——”  
“不，Wade，我觉得你才是完美的（perfect）那个。  
Wade大笑了起来，Nate认真地继续说道，“不是因为你从来不犯错…不，而是因为你不畏惧如此…我希望我也可以做到那样。”  
Wade的笑声完全没停下来，Nate怎么会希望像他一样？他可是救世主（the fucking messiah）——  
他看着Nate充满关切的神情笑道，“你真的从我这样平凡普通（lil’ old me）的家伙身上看到那么多东西？”  
“我还希望能看到更多，”Nate不置可否，“但你看起来不打算脱掉那个面罩。”

Wade挑了挑眉，伸手开始摘还套在头上的红色面罩，Nate突然之间拉近了与他的距离，一个非常，非常逼近的距离：近到救世主的呼吸都清晰可闻，他们的视线交汇，眼神近在咫尺地胶着在一起。Wade闭上了眼睛，撅起嘴唇模仿了一张意欲亲吻的脸，Nate忍俊不禁地笑了出声，Wade也睁开眼跟着笑起来。  
在Wade上扬的唇角即将变成捧腹大笑前，Nate猝不及防地堵住了他所有的气息。  
那是一个吻。  
货真价实的，起初温和而柔软（soft），但很快就变成了霸道而强势（hard）。Wade睁大的双眼又再次渐渐闭上，Nate的热度几乎将他融化，他本能地回应着这个亲吻。

“这最好不是我的某个幻觉吧…”Wade在亲吻间泄露出紊乱的呼吸，Nate捞起他精瘦的腰，一把将他扛在了肩膀上。  
“哇啊（Whoa）！按照循序渐进，难道你不是应该先拿钱包我陪进晚餐吗？”Wade不稳的声音从下方传来。  
“这是你的卧室？”Nate停在一扇门前陈述道。  
“是（Ye—）——”

Nate打开门，把他摔到床上，随后整个人俯爬着覆压上来。在Wade能发出任何完整的音节前，Nate无所不用其极地胳肢着他，然后他们开始在床上当仁不让地摔跤过招。  
“早知道你是想找我喂招打架，你刚刚怎么不直说？”Wade的拳头抵在Nate的胸口。  
Nate揉了揉他被按在肩膀上的脑袋，沿着Wade刚才翻滚间凌乱掀起的睡衣摸进他半勃的欲望。Wade喘息了一声，用另外一只空余的手分毫不让地回握住Nate。Nate用右手拉下Wade的裤子，抓住他的性器抚弄着，激起Wade没来得及压抑的呻吟。  
Nate摩挲着Wade的嘴唇，在Wade本能地挺腰迎合他在他的手掌里抽送时转而脱掉了他宽松的背心，然后原路返回，撬开他的牙关，手指夹弄着殷红的舌头继续向喉腔深入，“所以，这张嘴，除了一刻也停不下来的说话之外，还会做什么？”  
那两根手指抽离，将牵出的涎水来回抹着他的嘴唇，Wade喘着气，反身将Nate推倒在床上，扯开了他的衬衫，沿着胸肌一路亲吻啃咬向下，直到腿间突起的鼓胀。他用牙齿灵活地解开了裤子上的纽扣，扯下金属拉锁，收获到来自Nate一声与平时别有不同的咕哝。阴茎迫不及待地弹跳出来，Wade的鼻尖徘徊着，让它的主人充分感受到他的呼吸有多么炙热，然后缓慢地亲吻上去，伸出舌头一点点舔舐过整根性器。

“FUCK,Wade.Suck me…”Nate喘息起来。  
“嗯…我喜欢你叫我名字的模样。”Wade将深红的龟头吞进嘴里，接着猝不及防地给了他一个深喉，膨胀的欲望留在口腔里被黏腻地吮吸了好一会，他抬眼挑衅地看向Nate，嘴唇包裹又张开时发出一个湿润而暧昧的‘啵’声。  
“Mmm…过来。”Nate低喘着把Wade拉过来，让他跨坐到他身上，宽大的手掌抓住他光裸的臀肉，揉捏着手下覆盖着疤痕的肌肤，当滑腻的阴茎顶进臀缝里磨蹭时，Wade水蓝的眸子泛起奇异的光泽。  
“稍等一…”Wade爬下床，从四敞大开的床头柜里拨出一小瓶润滑，他往手掌里倒出一滩，把两个人都抹得湿淋淋一片。Nate把他拉近，一次次与他交换着亲吻，张开的五指落在他紧实的屁股上，掴出清脆的声响，激起Wade反射般的呜咽，接着一根沾满液体的手指挤进凹陷的后穴。  
“其实你并不用…”Wade在亲吻的间隙中喘息着，“嗯…毕竟我有自愈因子…但是我想你可能会，嗯，想这么干…”  
“嗯？你喜欢我粗暴一点？”  
Wade笑了起来，“我想要你把我干到无暇分心神魂颠倒。”

救世主的眼眸染起浓稠的暗色，他反身把Wade按倒在床上，坚硬的欲望故意欺负人似的抵在入口，Wade渴望地弓起腰肢。Nate一寸一寸慢慢地进入到他身体里，Wade抓紧了褶皱的床单，在整根终于涨满后穴时，Nate克制着速度开始缓慢的动作。  
Wade的呻吟透着旖旎的愉悦，在Nate越来越猛烈的冲撞中，拔高的音调不受控制地染上甜腻。Nate扣住Wade的手腕，雇佣兵线条漂亮的两条长腿勾上他的腰，Nate突然又放慢了律动，Wade控制不住地漏出一声委屈的鼻音，他无辜而好奇地看过去，“你不行了？轮到我了吗（Is it my turn）？”  
“不，”Nate的呼吸洒到他的脸上，“我想听你求我。”  
Wade咬上他的嘴唇，毫无羞耻也毫不迟疑地轻喘道，“求你了，Nate，求你…操我（Fuck me）。”  
“mmm，你觉得你真的…应得我的奖励？”  
“yes daddy，我是个好——”  
“别那样叫我，Wade，换个称呼。”  
“哈…好的。求您操我…先生(Please FUCK me sir).”  
Nate重新顶进最深处，一下比一下更用力地狠干进湿漉漉的后穴，配合着律动的频率伸手抚慰着Wade挺立的性器，撸动的手掌在微微收紧时，Wade绷紧的身体失控地战栗起来，尖叫着射在了掌控一切的救世主手里。  
“哈啊、啊…Nate…我要…哈…我…”  
Nate拉高Wade的双腿，凭着雇佣兵超乎常态的柔韧按过头顶，将自己钉进前所未有的深处，刺激着Wade刚发泄过一次的欲望又颤巍巍地有了抬头的趋势。交缠的两具身体都汗湿而黏腻，Wade能够感觉到Nate埋在他身体里的性器越来越紧绷，在最后一次狠狠挺进肠肉的最深处时，Nate粗喘着射进了他的身体里。

他们维持着连接的姿势，Nate搂着Wade的身体平复着高潮的余韵，在精神快感开始渐渐褪去的几分钟后，Wade声音有些沙哑地问道，“去洗澡？”  
Nate点了点头，Wade抓着他沾满汗水的手掌支撑起身体，带着他走进浴室，拧开淋浴喷头。整个过程都出乎意料地安静，他们为彼此清理过身体，无声中交换了又一轮亲吻，分享着少有的宁静。从淋浴间出来之后，Wade给Nate找了一身睡衣，属于他的尺码在Nate身上显得有些过紧，但Wade并没觉得有什么问题。  
Nate跨到他的床上，重新把他抱进怀里，Wade惊讶地抬起头，“我一直觉得我可能会在某个莫名的地方，或者什么场所醒来，反正绝对不是床上——”  
“我爱你（I’ve always loved you），Wade，一直以来皆是如此。我从来没想过要告诉你，因为…我想，我可能永远也不会有充足的空余时间陪伴你。我有太多的责任…但是我需要你，Wade。因为你在，所以我能保持正确的心态。我生在一个非黑即白棱角分明的世界…我需要不时的休息。”  
Wade难得不发一言地微微低下头，他不习惯于被这样温柔相待，却最后又在Nate身上的金属落下传递爱意的亲吻。

“你介意我在这住上几天吗？”Nate轻声问道。  
“我介意？这大概是比我做过的关于你和润滑液（wd-40 × 注2）所有的梦都要棒的事情了。”  
Nate微笑着把Wade更紧地拢进怀里，“那再好不过（Good）。”

**Author's Note:**

> × 注1：美国知名家具清洁类品牌。  
> × 注2：Water Displacement,40th attempt，某种万能润滑液。


End file.
